westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 1-1
Narrator: It is a bright and sunny morning in Polisberg. The 6 of you have joined together as the delving band what needs a name. Ghazeb: *smiles toothy grin* Ghazeb: "we are delving band what needs a name, no?" Narrator: You have pooled your resources and agreed to head south to Obsidian Lake, to find the spirit of the foxfolk Paladin Scydd Silverblade and put his tortured ghost to rest. Ghazeb: "what we name us?" Ghazeb: *silence* Firefly: (( wow. A delving band with a possible name? *sniff* never before have I seen such a thing! )) Firefly: "I nominate Firefly's Fabulous Fireflies!" Narrator: You've mostly run out of money to continue staying at the Inn. So, bright and early on a sunny morning, you step out the Inn door, into the crowded streets of Polisberg, ready to face all the challenges in the world! GM: So. Now what are you doing? Wolfgang: "Motly crew more like" Ghazeb: arguing over names Ghazeb: "Ghazeb and motley crew friends" ** Thasos snorts at that suggestion. ** Marik: Hanging around outside the gate to wait for the soft city-folk. Firefly: "Firelillies is good too." Firefly: "Sparks?" Ghazeb: "hmm, big bull no like?" Wolfgang: "lets get going and discuss names on the road, it matter little unless we do some deeds to earn it" Ghazeb: "lily, i like lily" Ghazeb: "but i no little girly" Ghazeb: "no lily" Beltarne: "Aye, I'm with the walking rock" ** Thasos nods at Wolfgang. ** Ghazeb: "Wolfgang, yes, good thought" Beltarne: "There'll be plenty of time on the'way" Ghazeb: "hah, walking rock, i like that" Ghazeb: "how about walking rocks?" Ghazeb: "let's go let's go let's go you say, where we go?" ** Thasos points toward the south. ** Wolfgang: "Har har har, I be a flying rock, but it could work, lets get on the road though" Ghazeb: "flying rocks, that good too" Beltarne: "To Obsidian Lake, and GLORY!!! And loot." ** Firefly takes off and starts flittering in a generally southerly direction, veering around somewhat randomly to look at things as she spouts off more ideas. "Meteors are flying rocks, and fabulously firey. Briefly." ** ** Thasos looks meaningfully at Ghazeb. He points at Wolfgang, nods, then points to himself and shakes his head. ** Wolfgang: "lets go meet up with our dour guide at the gates" ** Wolfgang starts towards the gates ** ** Firefly wobbles, side-tracks to look in a window, and then back on course. "Comets? Comets are cool." ** ** Thasos motions with his arms, as if encircling the group, and brings his hands tight together. ** Ghazeb: "to the gates!" Ghazeb: *watching Thasos* Beltarne: **Following whoever looks like he knows where he's going** GM: Polisberg has 3 gates. Which ones are you going to? Gates are West, East, and South. Plus the harbor but that's not really a gate. ** Thasos follows nobody. He knows where the gate is, and heads toward it. ** ** Thasos heads south. ** Wolfgang: South gate Beltarne: ((South)) Ghazeb: (south it is) GM: A few minutes walk leads you to south gate, and presumably through it. You find yourselves on the gravelled road leading out of town to the south. Wolfgang: is Marik here? Marik: "It's about time you ladies showed up. Enjoyed your breakfasts, I hope?" Beltarne: "Ah, the open road, doughty companions, and an evil that needs righting! It's going to be a glorious day." Narrator: To the south are the fields of Polisberg, filled with farmers preparing for the late summer harvest. Past them, you can just barely see the tips of the trees in the Druid's Grove. Beyond that to the south, the twin rounded peaks of the Ettinheads peak up past the horizon. ** Wolfgang lets out a loud burp ** Firefly: "Fair enough. An absolutely ridiculously wasteful portion of a nice Shiraz." she taps her canteen. "I've bottled some for later" Ghazeb: "glorious day? yes, and nice breeze too" Wolfgang: "Last decent food I expect to get for a while so I loaded up for sure!" ** Marik looks up at the sky, squints, then huddles under his cloak. "Absolutely glorious, except for the rainstorm. Let's get moving." ** Firefly: "Excellent day for a road trip. New sights! New chances to apply our arcane skills! How exciting." GM: So now what? ** Marik sets off towards Firhill. ** ** Beltarne settles his pack into place "Absolutely, lets get to stepping off! ** GM: Who's leading the way? Marik? ** Thasos looks up at the sky as if to confirm Marik's prediction. ** Ghazeb: *expects it to be Marik* Wolfgang: "Lead on Marik!" ** Firefly sets up a sort of zig-zagging skitter behind Marik. ** GM: Are you following the road or cutting cross-country? ** Wolfgang takes off and flys lazily a short ways above the party, following Marik ** Marik: I'm willing to assume the road is actually faster, or else it wouldn't be there. Firefly: Roads are fine, I suppose, although a giant's road isn't all that useful for regular folk. GM: Anyone scouting ahead? Marik: <- Born to Scout> Marik: <- Born to Scout Beltarne: "Ach, that reminds me, if we can get there via the Storm Pass I've got some folks who are willing to pay us for searching a village near there" GM: Beltarne, make a hiking roll. Beltarne: Hiking (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Firefly: 'es got short legs. GM: Well then. ** Thasos nods at Beltarne and nods. ** Marik: Hiking: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 GM: You head south at a good clip. GM: You're still within sight of the town walls, dodging farmers and artisans on the road, when it happens. Narrator: A hawk dives down at a field mouse, and snatches it up. Then two grackles set upon the crow and peck it to death as you watch in surprise and worry. GM: That is a bad omen. GM: You must act to appease the gods or suffer unluck. GM: Anyone want to step up to the plate or are you just going to accept your fate? Beltarne: Sounds like a job for a certain ruggedly handsome cleric Beltarne: Religious ritual? GM: Right, at -1 for each additional person you cover, +1 for each person with Religious Ritual or Theology. GM: ... Meditation will help too, what the hey. GM: You also need to sacrifice a meal and pour some water on the ground. Firefly: I can center my chakras and purge bad karma like nobodies business. Beltarne: ((So, -5 for me +5, who else has relevant abilities?)) GM: Firefly and Thasos can meditate. Firefly: Meditation! Wolfgang: I do what he says and think happy thoughts Beltarne: Religious Ritual (Holy) (12) 3d6.skill(12,-3) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 Marik: ((Don't you get Power Investiture as a bonus on RR rolls?)) Beltarne: "There we go, we'll be fine!" GM: The power of your faith is not enough to overwhelm the evil omen. Everyone is suffering from a Curse, -1 on ALL die rolls. ** Thasos looks worried. ** GM: Who gave up the food? Beltarne: ((I would think so, but not aparently according to the macro I have)) Beltarne: me GM: You don't have any? Firefly: He wha? GM: As far as I know, Beltarne and Thasos didn't pack food. Ghazeb: woh, what? Thasos: SAY WHAT? Ghazeb: everyone -1 to ALL die rolls? ** Marik gives them both a disgusted look, and provides the food. ** GM: Yes, everyone is at -1 to ALL die rolls. You failed to avert an evil omen. Thasos: I have to take food AND my ritual materials??? Ghazeb: "hmm, godmen and their god problems..." ** Thasos shakes his head at Ghazeb, and stretches out his arms, then pulls his hands close together. ** GM: Thasos: yes. Rituals of Faith is a disadvantage that you have. Doesn't Eat is an advantage that you do not have. Thasos: That's lack of player knowledge, not lack of character knowledge. Thasos would have packed food. Firefly: (( quick AFK - oven )) GM: Hmm... okay. You have money. Thasos: My interpretation was that I take the ritual materials instead of the food. My mistake. I'll give up some cash to take 10 days worth of food as well. GM: How about 7 days like everyone else? Great. Thasos: fine. was just matching what i had for rit mats GM: Okay. Firefly: (( back )) GM: You continue on your way. Narrator: An hour's travel brings you along the Polisberg Druid's grove, and another hour after that puts you past the road to Sudsgate. Ghazeb: (remember to listen to secret code to 4 tower at Sudsgate) Narrator: You pass farmers and merchants, going about their business, as you stride the overgrown plains and intermittent trees south of town. ** Thasos pays special attention to the farmers. His eyes betray his sadness. ** Narrator: Over the next hour, the ground begins to rise and become rougher, the hills steeper and more frequent. The farms around you are often terraced into the sides of the hills. ** Firefly flitters about and greets just about everybody they pass with "Hey, hello! Wotcha doin?" ** Ghazeb: *pats Thasos on back* good times in past, good times again in future Thasos: "..." Narrator: You find yourself covering less ground than you did on the relatively level coastal plain. Firefly: Ridiculous giants big fat feet slowing us down, obviously. Beltarne: me/ is blowing hard, muttering "This is why we dig straight through the damn things" ** Marik notes important terrain features for later mapping, resists the urge to swat the mosq^W pixie, and keeps an eye out for threats. ** Narrator: Another hour and the Ettinheads are looming to your left, jutting out of the landscape, and you can see chimney smoke over the hills ahead. Firefly: Whereas Firefly notes everything just because it could be combustible. Or cool. ** Thasos doesn't appear distressed by the terrain, though he is as slowed down as the others. ** Firefly: "Oh hey, a fire! Lets go that way!" Ghazeb: *suggests Marik nickname mosquito "mogi"* GM: ... and then the GM notices that he has you going at half the speed you should be going. ** Wolfgang watches for the inevitable ambush ** Firefly: (( mentally replaces "hour" with "half hour" ;) )) Firefly: (( afk briefly again, turning over stuff in oven )) Ghazeb: (easily enough done) GM: So that only took 2 hours.... 30 minutes to get to the Druid's grove, past Sudsgate road around the hour, and up on a hill after 2 hours. Ghazeb: "hungry, let's eat" Narrator: Pressing on, you soon find yourself in the mining and shepherding town of Firhill. Dwarves pass by, nodding respectfully to Beltarne, and look askance at the rest of you. Firefly: "Hello! Where you from?" Beltarne: "Lets stop and pick up any last minute supplies here, folks. I seem to have completely forgotten to pack food! Marik: "Really. I hadn't noticed." Firefly: "Sure. What DO dwarves eat?" Firefly: "Like, when you're at home, being all... badgery." Beltarne: "Well, I can make it out of thin air my fine outdoorsy friend, but this is easier" GM: A few minutes search reveals the town tavern. ** Marik skirts the town and waits by the road on the other side, taking the opportunity to catch a nap. ** GM: It's not a big town. ** Thasos looks at the height of the sun in the sky. ** Ghazeb: *talking to dwarves* "friends, where do you go?" Ghazeb: (ah, too late maybe?) Generic Humans: Dwarves: "Guten tag. To the mines, we walk!" Beltarne: ((Mark, can I pick up 7days of rations as well here, or only poor quality stuff?)) GM: So what are people doing? GM: Only poor quality stuff. GM: But hey, all the mutton you can eat! Beltarne: ANd you said my essential rations go bad? Ghazeb: "to the mines?" Beltarne: after 24 hours? Firefly: Disappear at dawn. Ghazeb: "off to work then?" Marik: ((Essential food, like any conjured item, disappears at dawn.)) GM: Right. Wolfgang: I will fill my cup with mead and try to keep us moving Firefly: "Whatcha mining?" ** Firefly is distracted briefly from the boozahol. ** Beltarne: Buy what I can that won't spoil then Ghazeb: "guten tag is dwarf for 'hi', no?" Ghazeb: "ah, good Generic Humans: Dwarves: "Ja, to the vork. Ist gut! Ve the vork, like!" Ghazeb: *smiles at dwarves* GM: Technically, they're speaking trade tongue, just like you. Only with some regional issues and a heavy accent. Firefly: They're bad at it. Firefly: We're merely OK at it :D Ghazeb: "may i ask?" Ghazeb: *searchs for the right words* Ghazeb: "whose mine be it? yours?" Ghazeb: "no stinky merchant what take all your money?" Generic Humans: Dwarves: "Nein, our mines ist. Aber, ve must be going. Vork is calling." They wait politely and move on. ** Thasos eyes the sheep. His stomach growls. ** Ghazeb: "guten... bye" Firefly: "Salutations and a salubrious working expedition, buddy! And now, to the tavern." GM: So chatting with people and buying rations? Firefly: "Can't hurt to get a quick cuppa for the road, yeah?" Firefly: And topping off my boozeahol ration. Ghazeb: "they don't answer ladybug though, 'what you mining?' yes?" ** Thasos stomps his foot to get the others' attention, then points at the sheep. ** Ghazeb: hungry GM: Carousers who don't want to hoist a beer or 3 need to resist. Ghazeb: let's eat! Beltarne: Six rations for me, then I'm ready to mosey off Firefly: "Yeah, it's a dwarf problem. I don't think think they really register aerial things that aren't dropping stuff on 'em. Firefly: " Wolfgang: "no time for buying and butchery my friend, see what they have ready at the taven if you need food Ghazeb: resist "hoist a beer or 3" 3d6.skill(15,0) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 Wolfgang: how much is a mug or three of ale or mead? GM: You get a pot of mutton stew, some chops, and a few slices of fried taters. GM: $2. Ghazeb: *breaks out into laughter* Ghazeb: "where's Wolfgang?" ** Thasos shakes his head. He readies his bolas and starts heading towards the sheep. ** ** Wolfgang is in the taven drinking some mead ** Wolfgang: I thought we all were there Ghazeb: resist "gorge on everything in sight" 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Ghazeb: uh oh... GM: Okay, Wolfgang, Ghazeb, and Beltarne in the tavern. Marik is sleeping south of the village. Thasos is hanging out with the sheep or something. Where is Firefly? Firefly: I'm not resisting at all. I AM going to try to ask the locals, while I top up, what the heck they're digging up here. Firefly: In the tavern. Annoying the locals with questions. Firefly: Because Carousing is not alcoholism, I feel compelled to chat. And, yaknow, curious. Thasos: ((Do I need to roll to kill a sheep, or can we just assume successful slaughter?)) Ghazeb: *orders mead to drink with flying stone, and two bones of meat to chew on* GM: Right. They mostly mine copper and iron, some silver. Marik: ((They're... not your sheep?)) GM: Thasos: no, you can just kill a sheep. I feel confident in your ability to kill it. Ghazeb: (Marik's got a point...) Wolfgang: (( you could smell cooked food in the taven that we all went to )) GM: Slaughtering it is another trick. Roll PE-5 to default Survival. GM: If you're going to do that, that is. Ghazeb: so who's in the tavern? what who not a monster? Wolfgang: resist staying longer to talk and drink 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,4,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 GM: Thasos and Marik are not in the tavern. Ghazeb: NPCs? ** Wolfgang gives up and takes the time for a meal and talking with whoever is in the tavern ** GM: Uhm... there's all kinds of people in Firhill, walking up and down the town. Mostly children and such, wives, shepherds with their flocks... ** Thasos picks up the dead sheep and slings it over his shoulder. He looks around for the others. ** Dwarven Shepherd: "Thief! Thief! He killed my sheep!" Ghazeb: in the tavern though? GM: Just the alewife. ** Thasos realizes he's made an error. ** Ghazeb: alewife? hmm... pretty? Ghazeb: ah, forget it Narrator: A least a dozen people start shouting in alarm and excitement about "the crazy minotaur who killed that sheep!" Ghazeb: *goes outside* Beltarne: "A minotaur! What arre the chances of two of them here!" Beltarne: \me races outside Ghazeb: two of them? Ghazeb: "ah.. two of them" Wolfgang: we can hear the commotion from in the tavern? Narrator: The delvers crash out of the taven, drinks in hand, as Marik runs up from the south. Thasos is covered in sheep's blood, hoisting a dead sheep over his shoulders and then embarassedly putting it down. ** Thasos still has the sheep over his shoulder. He looks confused. ** Beltarne: "well it couldn't have been.... oh" GM: You may be able to hear the commotion from Polisberg. Firefly: I will indeed be rushing out because this is just way too interesting to pass up. Firefly: "Oh hay, Thasos. what the heck are you doing that for?" ** Beltarne Sips contemplatively at his beer ** Wolfgang: in that case I go out after paying my tab, holding a tankard and a drumstick no doubt Dwarven Shepherd: "Mein sheep he killed! Thief!" Ghazeb: anyone in the crowd seem particularly influential? Ghazeb: like, who's making the loudest fuss? Ghazeb: shepherd? Beltarne: "now then friend, I'm sure he just didn't understand what was going on." Beltarne: "Can he reimburse you for it?" GM: Well, the shepherd is shouting pretty loud. And the kids are carrying on like this is the funniest thing they've ever seen. Ghazeb: *let's dwarf talk to dwarf* Dwarven Shepherd: "Vat?" He stops, considering. "Wouch fur this one you do?" Beltarne: (I can't understand that and I'm dwarven) Marik: (('Vouch')) Ghazeb: (you'd do that for him?) GM: "Do you vouch for this one" Ghazeb: (ahh...) ** Wolfgang looks to Beltarne to smooth things over, or at least buy him time to finish his food ** ** Beltarne switches to dwarven "Well, vouch for, no. I just met him, but come, he's clearly confused. He's not trying to run oor do violence to anyone except for the poor sheep." ** ** Thasos tries to look apologetic. ** Beltarne: "What would be a fair price for the beast?" ** Firefly watches as goldpiece signs light up in the dwarves eyes. ** Dwarven Shepherd: His eyes light up, then he looks at Beltarne consideringly. He speaks in Dwarvish. "Ah... $100, plus a small fee for my pain and suffering?" ** Thasos looks less apologetic. ** ** Beltarne chokes slightly ** Ghazeb: (Thasos doesn't understand that though, unfortunately, only Beltarne does) Beltarne: "Were you hit in the head with a pick as a youth? Is that why you're out here watching sheep? THere is no way that sheep is worth more than $20" GM: That's not insanely unreasonable. Just excessive. A sheep is probably worth $60 or so, really. Beltarne: Yes but we're wdwarves, we're all greedy stubborn buggers Ghazeb: "Beltarne, how much he want?" GM: Okay, you can haggle him... roll Merchant. Beltarne: (Now we haggle!) Beltarne: That's what, -5? GM: IQ-5. You get a +2 bonus for being a priest of Tyr. Beltarne: 3d6.skill(9,2) => 4,4,3 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 Dwarven Shepherd: Merchant! 3d6.skill(10) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Firefly: Oh noes. GM: You bargain him down to $80 and a $10 recompense fee. Beltarne: Okay. ** Beltarne switches back to trade tongue ** Ghazeb: *mutters to self that the transaction took place in Dwarven...* Beltarne: Alright, I managed to get him down to $90. That mangy sheep is probaby only worth $60, but you did kill his damn sheep, my tall horned friend. Firefly: "Without asking!" Ghazeb: *mutters to self* "great, our Dwarf Dwarf what not greedy enough..." Wolfgang: "pay the man and remember to ask first next time, it'll likely be cheaper Beltarne: "Aye, it would" ** Thasos realizes HE is the one expected to pay. ** Ghazeb: "how he ask though?" Beltarne: "hand signs" Firefly: "i'm generally against sheep killing. Wool doesn't burn, and it smells TERRIBLE." Ghazeb: "hand signs? hand signs make for greedy dwarves what take all our money" Wolfgang: "well, I'd go in the tavern next time, they'll have it cooked and ready there too Ghazeb: "point to sheep, look to me, i talk to farmer next time" Beltarne: "People have dconducted business without speaking the same language for thousands of years, my friend." Ghazeb: "by the way... can i have a bite of that thing?" ** Thasos sighs and takes the money out. He tosses it contemptously on the ground and picks up the sheep. ** GM: You only have $60. Ghazeb: "yes, true true, but can't talk and pay more money, no?" Ghazeb: "thank you Thasos" Dwarven Shepherd: Starts picking up and counting the money, getting angrier as the uncount portion gets smaller and the total isn't going up quick enough. ** Thasos tossed what money he had. ** Dwarven Shepherd: "You thief ist! This money not enough ist!" ** Firefly sighs. ** Ghazeb: *rolls against greed, wanting to offer up some money* Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 5,4,1 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 ** Firefly drops her backpack (a beltpouch on the ground), lands, and starts rooting through it. ** Ghazeb: *offers up $30* Dwarven Shepherd: "Och. Good enough." Ghazeb: "gives it to shepherd while glaring* ** Firefly looks up as money changes hands over her head. "Oh, good, that settles it." ** GM: Congratulations, Thasos, you're the proud owner of 100 lbs of sheep! ** Thasos looks at Ghazeb, then meaningfully at his sword, and hands the sheep to him. ** Ghazeb: "wait, i like eat sheep, yes" Ghazeb: "but" Ghazeb: "not my sheep, your sheep" Ghazeb: "hungry" Ghazeb: "Thasos? let's share?" ** Thasos nods. ** Ghazeb: "Marik, food here, eat" Wolfgang: "you might want to get Marik to work on it a bit so it doesn't go bad, unless you plan on eating it all raw right now ** Firefly sighs. "Giants." ** Ghazeb: *stuffing himself silly* Beltarne: "What! Where!?" Ghazeb: *smiles at wolfgang* Firefly: "I can offer directions on preserving it, but don't expect me to manhandle that brute myself." ** Beltarne looks around for giants attackingg the village ** Firefly: "You goof. You. THEM! Especially them at the moment." Ghazeb: "Beltarne also good what talk to little puckergut dwarf, eat!" ** Beltarne looks mildly offended ** Wolfgang: "lets go before we get into any more trouble Beltarne: I am no giant, miss! ** Firefly waves at the two ripping appart the sheep. ** Ghazeb: *hears the word giant and looks to Thasos* Firefly: "Anyways. Where's this other minotaur?" ** Thasos gestures with his arms, once again encircling the group, and bringing his hands together. ** Ghazeb: "mogi, meokja!" GM: Okay, is Ghazeb attempting to butcher the sheep? Or just pulling out chunks and eating them? Ghazeb: *waves some meat to Firefly for her to eat" Ghazeb: Well... I handed some to Marik hoping he'd take over Ghazeb: but otherwise... Marik: Marik is very deliberately nowhere in sight right now. ** Wolfgang clearly doesn't get what thasos means with his gesture ** Firefly: "Blerg. Um. I mean, thank you very much for your generous offer, but I'm on a strict nectartarian diet at the moment. To preserve my girlish figure, doncha know." Beltarne: "Really! My aunt tried that diet. Gained it all back though." Ghazeb: well, there you have it, no Marik around Wolfgang: how are the locals looking at us now? Firefly: In horrified fascination? :D GM: With pity, contempt, and horrified fascination, yes. Wolfgang: "Marik will be right outside town, lets go see him ** Firefly looks brittlly chirpy and asks one of the locals. "So! Other minotaur?" ** ** Wolfgang gestures for everyone to get moving that way ** Ghazeb: *waves to the locals* Ghazeb: "anyone want a bite?" ** Beltarne is ready to move when the gruesome twosome are done ** Generic Humans: "Excuse me, little miss?" ** Thasos points at Firefly, then at the sheep. He waggles his fingers in the air. ** Firefly: "But? But? Who's this other minotaur? How did he get here? What does he do?" Generic Humans: Passerby to Firefly: "There was only that 1 minotaur, miss." Firefly: "Someone said there's two of them? Damn, I'm confused." GM: What are people doing? Firefly: Feeling distinctly unsastisfied with the answer, and sulking off out before they start eating dwarves. Marik: Waiting more or less patiently for the crazy people to finish being crazy and get out of town so they can stop being crazy at people. Beltarne: waiting for Thasos and Ghazeb to finiish whatever they're doing with the sheep Firefly: At least it involves eating. Ghazeb: should i roll to stop eating? Ghazeb: all we're doing is eating! GM: You're fine. Wolfgang: waiting for people to move on so we can get the expert to finish preparing the sheep Ghazeb: okay Ghazeb: stops eating Ghazeb: how much is left? ** Thasos looks disappointedly at the uncooked, unbutchered sheep. ** GM: A LOT. You had some of the heart or something. Ghazeb: hmm... Ghazeb: "Thasos, let's carry this one to Marik what hunt" ** Thasos looks at the blood on Ghazeb's face. ** Ghazeb: *wipes blood while smiling* Ghazeb: "come on!" Firefly: "Marik can make sure the rest of it can come with you without attracting, uh, flies. And bears." GM: ... so everyone is waiting on Thasos, who is staring? Firefly: Looks like. ** Thasos says nothing (of course) and picks up the sheep then heads toward Marik. ** ** Beltarne trails along after ** ** Wolfgang moves out ** Ghazeb: *Ghazeb too* Firefly: And off to our mad tracker! GM: You meet up with Marik. GM: Now what are you doing? Ghazeb: '/Ghazeb too ** Thasos looks at Marik and points at the sheep proudly. ** ** Marik is waiting by a rock outside town. "It's mid-friggerty-morning, and you people couldn't wait to stuff your faces and wet your gullets? I thought I was signing on with professionals. I suppose you want me to do something with that, now that you've torn it open and made a mess?" ** ** Thasos looks at Ghazeb a moment, then back at Marik and nods happily. ** Marik: ((One hour and a survival roll at a bonus for having a carcass here already?)) Ghazeb: '/me' looks to Marik Marik: ((MoS generates cheap meals?) ** Ghazeb looks to Marik ** Beltarne: "I just stopped for supplies, my highly stung friend. And look, Thasos has bought supplies as well!" GM: No, it takes an hour to skin the thing, less 5 minutes per MoS. Gains BL/5 cheap meals. Marik: I approve! Beltarne: We can't smoke it over the campfire at night to preserve it? Marik: We can. At night. Marik: Survival (any): 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: right ** Thasos nods enthusiastically, glad he did something right after all. ** GM: Sure, you can always spend 8 hours to convert foraged meals to better quality. ** Ghazeb smiles at Thasos ** GM: An hour passes as Marik respectfully cuts apart the sheep and such. Marik: "'Bought' supplies, yes, I was watching. Bloody lucky I didn't have to put an arrow through him." He mutters angrily in Elvish as he butchers the sheep. GM: Eventually, there's a pile of about 30 lbs of mutton, debone and wrapped in the sheep's stomach. GM: Who's carrying it? Beltarne: "He paid for them in the end, my friend. It all worked out." Beltarne: I carry any more I slow us down even more Ghazeb: I'm not sure how encumberance levels affect movement Ghazeb: If I carry anything, I'm up another one Ghazeb: But I could carry it all and only go up one Wolfgang: what are you at and how fast are you? Ghazeb: Basic Speed 7 Ghazeb: At light right nwo Marik: "Someone else can carry that rottin' pile. I expected to be halfway to the lake by now. Let's have another few delays, shall we?" He heads off to start scouting the road ahead. Wolfgang: you and thasos should split it I guess Ghazeb: I'll carry it Ghazeb: It's the same to me Ghazeb: Another single level of encumberance Ghazeb: But maybe I'll eat too much of it... Ghazeb: okay Ghazeb: i'll be eating it up fast if i carry it Ghazeb: but i'll carry any and everything that Thasos doesn't Firefly: Eheh. Ghazeb: But let's get moving GM: Where is Marik headed off to? ** Thasos picks up whole pile and stuffs it in his backpack. ** Marik: 'Generic scouting ahead'. Marik: ...Assuming there's still road to follow. ** Wolfgang flys above looking for trouble ** GM: There are several roads leading out of town. Marik: South! GM: They're all poorly paved. Marik: Yes, well. Not everyone can have nice high clean mountain ledges and a good stiff breeze to keep the wind out of their hair. GM: Two of them look like they were once in better shape than the others. Ghazeb: "Marik says south, nam jokk euro gaja!" GM: Are you heading south on the road, or just due south? Marik: South on the road. GM: And your destination, or do you just intend to follow the road? Marik: I'm aiming for Obsidian Lake, eventually. Based on descriptions, directions, and the compass in my head, because I don't *think* I have a map that covers it. Firefly: I'd say south until we seem to be getting too far away from your guestimate, rather than closer. GM: So you intend to follow this road south to Obsidian Lake? whispering to Firefly, You suspect you need to find the Storm Pass... or head due south through the mountains, but that sounds difficult. GM: Firefly, you have a wihisper. ** Firefly hauls out the worlds tinyest compass and takes some notes as she flies along. ** Generic Humans: The delvers start following the road south as it meanders through the hills. It seems to be going mostly SSW. Narrator: The delvers start following the road south as it meanders through the hills. It seems to be going mostly SSW. Firefly: "Hey, Marik. There's an old road off to the west that should take us off towards the Pass. Can you help me keep an eye out for it?" Narrator: An hour's travel puts you in the hills. The Ettinheads rise to the north, a few hundred yards away, the gray mountains are to the south, about a mile away. Narrator: After another 45 minutes, the road branches to the west (again, for like the 3rd time!0 and Marik follows it this time. Narrator: After another 12 minutes on the west road, you're in a small valley when a herd of sheep come over the rise in front of you, being driven by 2 human shepherds and a few dogs. ** Marik heads off the road to let them pass. ** Narrator: They span the road from one side to the other, baahing, barking, and calling out to each other. Ghazeb: "Hungry Thasos?" ** Thasos snorts. ** ** Firefly lifts up to about 15 feet, to stay out of snapping range of doggies who might think she's a birdie. ** Ghazeb: "no pickaxes..." Firefly: "Remember,asking and buying, not taking!" Narrator: It takes them the better part of 30 minutes to pass, as the dogs go back and herd the sheep in. Sheep don't move very fast, really, especially not on narrow roads. Ghazeb: "just teasing him is all" ** Marik takes the opportunity to catch up on his napping. ** Wolfgang: can't we just go around off the road? ** Ghazeb asks shepherds if we're going the right way to White Pines ** Narrator: You continue on, and by about 2 pm, you stand over a narrow valley. The road dives into it, then rises back into the hills about 1/2 mile away. GM: You're in pretty steep hills here. You could try, but Marik is napping. ** Thasos nudges Marik with his foot. ** ** Marik wakes up. "What." ** Generic Humans: Shepherd: "White Pines? Sorry, sir, but I do not know of no place 'round here named that. Firhill is behind you, I'm going there if you want to come." Firefly: "Is the Storm Pass this way, by chance?" ** Thasos looks up at the sun, then nods in the direction they should be traveling. ** Ghazeb: "Firhill, hmm, you might find a buyer for a sheep there" Mark: He looks dismayed at you. "I don't want no trouble with such ruffians as you. If you seek such a cursed place, you'll get no help from me!" He hurries on. Generic Humans: The shepherd looks dismayed at you. "I don't want no trouble with such ruffians as you. If you seek such a cursed place, you'll get no help from me!" He hurries on. Firefly: "... what?" Firefly: "Oh man, now I gotta know." Beltarne: "Well, that probably means we're headed in the right rdirection!" ** Thasos covers his left fist with his right hand and bows slightly toward the shepherd. ** Wolfgang: "seems noone wants to use storm pass as it's cursed or some such thing eh? ** Firefly chasses after him, pretty successfully. "What curse? Since when? How did it get cursed? What does it do?" ** Generic Humans: "I want no part of it! That alchemist disappeared down there and ain't never came back!" Firefly: "Have you seeeeen the curse? what does it look like? Does it have a funny voice?" Beltarne: "Well, there was tthe small matter of the demons and zomies at White Pine.... they're supposed to be asealed in there, but maybe they got loose" Marik: "I suppose we'll find out." Firefly: "Ooooh! An alchemist! A human alchemist? When he'd go? what was he looking for? Did he have blue eyes?" Marik: "Let's get moving." Firefly: "Did he bring anything with him? What was his name?" ** Firefly is in high question mode. ** Generic Humans: "Henri the Quick, now leave me be!" ** Thasos nods at Marik. ** Firefly: "ooooo. Mysteeerious." Firefly: Hey Mark, I'm from around here, do I know anything about Henri the Quick? ** Firefly checks her research too. ** ** Beltarne follows Merik ** Firefly: Or rather, I'm checking research. Firefly is darting back to the group. GM: You've been away at school for a while. There might have been an alchemy apprentice named Henri when you left, but he wouldn't have been a journeyman by now. Marik: ((Unless he was an unusually 'Quick' study? >.>)) Narrator: As you head west, dark clouds move in from the west, probably coming off the Mage Storm. GM: So, continuing on? GM: Great. Marik: "I told you all it was going to rain." Firefly: Storm Pass aahahah. Ghazeb: "you did, you did" ** Thasos looks at that clouds and nods at Marik. ** Marik: "Let me guess - some of you forgot to bring cloaks?" Beltarne: "That may just be the observer effect, nmy non statistically inclined compatriot" Ghazeb: "we did, we did" Firefly: "I brought several changes of clothing, thank you very much." Wolfgang: "I don't have one since the blasted things just get fouled up in my wings ** Thasos looks at Beltarne like he just grew tentacles. ** ** Beltarne waves his tentacles ** GM: Everyone roll Survival (Hills) +2, or PE-3 if you don't have it. Firefly: Survival (Woodlands) (11) 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: Survival (Any): 3d6.skill(15,+2-1) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 GM: OKay, everyone who isn't flying, anyway. ** Firefly engages in a lively discussion about psychological bias in experimental data with Beltarne. ** Beltarne: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Marik: (Anyone else remembering their -1 to all rolls?) Beltarne: (Thank you Marik, I had forgotten) Firefly: (( blah. )) Thasos: 3d6.skill(11,-3-1) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (7) or less Failure! by 2 Firefly: (( good point. We need to get a chance to park and get that cleansed :D )) Wolfgang: PE? GM: Perception, but you're flying and thus unlikely to step in a rock borer hole. Ghazeb: survival (hills) 3d6.skill(11,-5,-1) => 3d6.skill(11,-5,-1) ** Thasos stops walking, snorts at the sky, then walks off to the side of the road. ** GM: one else comma in there, Ghazeb. Wolfgang: oh, well then GM: Don't separate the modifiers. Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(11,-6) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (5) or less Failure! by 9 Ghazeb: thanks GM: Well then. Narrator: The delvers make their way along a once gravelled road that is mostly mud now. As it starts raining, Ghazeb and Thasos miss a bunch of rock borer holes in the road. Marik: And by 'miss' you mean 'find'. GM: Ghazeb takes 1d6+1 => 1,1 = (2) damage to his foot; Thasos takes 1d6+1 => 5,1 = (6) GM: Thasos twists his ankle something fierce and topples over. Thasos: ((wait... even through DR?)) Marik: ((Tough Skin is Flexible.)) Marik: ((It rarely helps against that sort of thing.)) GM: Even through DR. You're essentially twisting your own foot. Thasos: ((Can I not roll against acrobatics or something? and for that matter, ghazeb is pretty nimble too)) GM: I'm open to argument! Sure. GM: Both of you roll Acrobatics-5 to not hurt yourselves as you twist and fall! ** Thasos steps in the borer hole. His face takes on a look of surprise as he stumbles. 3d6.skill(15,-6) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 ** ** Thasos flails his arms uselessly and falls awkwardly. He grunts in pain. ** Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(17,-5) => 4,5,5 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 GM: ... GM: Okay, owch. GM: Thasos definitely has hurt his foot. Crippled it, in fact. GM: What do you all do now? Ghazeb: ahh.... Marik: HT roll: is the crippling lasting, or temporary? GM: Right! Marik: Possibly First Aid or Esoteric Medicine replacing HT? GM: HT roll from Thasos. Ghazeb: can Beltarne godman this one up into something workable? ** Wolfgang looks for bandits or wild animals getting ready to attack the crippled travelers ** Marik: This is the kind of non-combat injury that First Aid should probably be a lot more effective for. Beltarne: AHA!! Thasos: ((should i roll or not?)) GM: I'm totally good with making first aid more effective! Beltarne: I was wondering what was taking Mark so long Firefly: Our healer can now see what's going on :D GM: Yes, Thasos, please roll. Ghazeb: First Aid of 10 if no one has better and it's needed Ghazeb: (doubtful..) Thasos: 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: I got 15, but I also got za magic touch GM: It hurts. Firefly: I would like to assist Beltarne if possible. Firefly: If I remember ed to take first aid, lemme check. ** Thasos winces as he pulls off his boot. The ankle is a little swollen. ** Firefly: Woops, forgot. Well, I'm smart. Beltarne: I roll! Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' GM: You tape up his shin for 1d6 => 2 = (2) Ghazeb: I have a first aid kit and can assist as well Beltarne: Sweet. Can he walk on it? GM: It looks *better* but he's going to be hurting for a few days. GM: Sure, at 1/2 speed. Beltarne: Is it amendable to magicing? GM: Yes. Beltarne: Well then GM: It's the High Holy Day of Light, so you're not at any bonuses or penalties on spells. Beltarne: Minor Healing (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 6,6,2 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Thasos: ((How will this affect my combat?)) Beltarne: for 2 FP Beltarne: Which should top him off GM: ... but you're currently in a Wild Magic Zone, so Firefly needs to roll HT about 3 times. Firefly: Woops! Firefly: HT (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Firefly: Luck! Firefly: HT (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 Firefly: HT (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Firefly: First one is a success! Firefly: Next two... Firefly: HT (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Firefly: HT (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 Firefly: Woo! Beltarne: Nice Narrator: Beltarne kneels down and fusses with Talos' feet for a few minutes, then prays over them quietly. Firefly gets a bigger grin than usual on her face, but is otherwise unaffected. Narrator: At the end of Beltarne's prayer, he half-pulls the minotaur up. Thasos easily stands on his feet, his ankle good as new. GM: Now what? Firefly: What time is it? GM: Hard to say with the rain, but Marik says 3:30 pm. ** Thasos smiles, and bows toward Beltarne. ** Marik: ((How long do normal people spend marching in a day? 8h or 12?)) GM: Maximum is worst Fatigue in the party... so 10 hours. ** Beltarne tries to pat Tharos on the shoulder and stettles for his lower arm "Watch your step, laddie" ** GM: You left at 7 am, you can march until 5. Ghazeb: How long were we in Firhill? Marik: ((So the hour spent butchering counts. Cool. :D)) GM: About 2 hours all told. Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' ** Thasos sits back down to put his boot back on, then stands again. ** ** Marik looks annoyed. "Honestly. Big bloody holes in the ground, and trust you people to not see the blighted things. We can get another hour or more in if we keep moving. Let's hike, people." ** Firefly: "Enormous, man-sized holes. Seriously. Aren't those huge eyeballs good for anything?" ** Thasos points at the approaching storm clouds. ** GM: Uhm, it's been raining for a while, actually. Marik: "A little rain never killed anyone." Beltarne: 1d6 => 5 = (5) Ghazeb: "huge eyeballs are eyeballs what don't see through mud, oh well" Beltarne: Heals that much Ghazeb: So back up to 15 then Ghazeb: Thank you Beltarne: yup GM: Speaking of which: visibility just dropped to 1000 yds. Everyone has a -2 on ranged attacks. Marik: Telescopic/Acute/Night Vision mitigate any of that? Marik: (The visibility, not the penalty, which I assume is 'holy crap rain messing with arrows'.)) GM: Telescopic will double visibility, I guess. GM: It's light rain, but it's there. Uhmm... maybe 1-2 cm/12 hours? Marik: Onward, and I'll start looking for a good sheltered spot to camp. GM: You continue on. Marik: I'd rather lose a half hour or an hour of marching time and find a good secure spot than march to exhaustion and camp 'wherever'. ** Beltarne is tapping the ground in front of him with a 6 foot pole he had strapped to the side of his pack ** Narrator: Around 4 pm, the band is moving along the road, though more hills. All you can see in every direction is hills, though you can't see far. Narrator: You pass a small marker next to the road. In Trade Tongue and Polisberger, it reads "Monsters: Come no further! The Polisberg Militia will destroy you!" Firefly: On the other side of the rock, right? Beltarne: "think they're talking to us?" Marik: It's pointed in the direction opposite the one we're traveling, isn't it. Narrator: A variety of decayed and decaying critter skulls are heaped around the marker. GM: Yes. Ghazeb: What kind of critter skulls? GM: Dead ones of all sorts? GM: You're not really one for identifying skulls after the fact. Thasos: ((to be specific, any resemblance to our party?)) Ghazeb: Horns? Toothy carnivores? Ghazeb: Minotaurs? Humans? Firefly: Can I try a default Naturalist check? GM: Some humanoid. Firefly: I'm aiming for "Humanoids vs other stuff" Firefly: Eheh, or better if I can get better on a default. Firefly: Which I probably won't, because it's a default, but. GM: Some kind of weird, large bird. Maybe a large spider? A big humanoid head. GM: Best you can tell. Ghazeb: Someone chould be able to make a roll of some kind, right? ** Thasos reads the sign, looks over the skulls, and continues walking. ** Firefly: Cool. I will tentatively file them under "monsters, and or bandits, which are like monsters." Marik: "If you're all finished admiring the sights, can we move on?" Ghazeb: We can Firefly: "Hey, Marik? You know beasties and stuff. What's that bug one?" Ghazeb: let's go ** Thasos already has. ** ** Firefly will orbit Marik as we march off, asking him his theories on the skulls. ** Marik: "A bug." ** Wolfgang notes the marker and expects trouble even more than before ** ** Marik gives monosyllabic, thoroughly unsatisfying answers. ** ** Ghazeb mutters to himself, "large bird? i only person what thinks large bird strange?" ** Ghazeb: "gaja, balli gaja" Narrator: You continue on for another hour, as Wolfgang begins to announce that he's tired and would like to stop. GM: You're still following a muddy, indistinct road. Marik: Have I managed to find a decent place to camp? GM: Sure! ** Thasos nods vigorously. ** Marik: I'd rather get a good location than march on to exhaustion, as noted. GM: You have found a good location. Marik: "We'll camp here for the night." ** Thasos gets his tent out of his pack. ** Ghazeb: me/ licks the fur on the back of his hand and yawns Ghazeb: ahh... ** Marik heads into the hills to set up traps and snares and look for useful things to eat. ** ** Beltarne sets up a lean-to using his blanket and some trope in between a pair of trees, as close to the others as he can ** ** Firefly unpacks a tiny tent, and erects it in the lee of someone elses tent, to cut the wind. ** ** Thasos sets up his tent. Not too close to the others, but with the opening facing the center. ** Beltarne: "Keep it close, folks. I can set up something that will alert us if anyone tries to get at us, but it's easier if we'reclose together." ** Ghazeb licks the fur on the back of his hand and yawns ** Wolfgang: "we making a fire?" Firefly: "I can make a fire!" Firefly: "A really good one!" ** Beltarne shrugs "I don't see the harm" ** Ghazeb: wait, it's still raining, isn't it? GM: Right. GM: Who has tents? GM: Are you setting up a fire? Ghazeb: ... i wish Firefly: Me! Beltarne: (Camp in Oregon some time. You can make fire in a light drizzle Firefly: I am totally setting up a fire. Firefly: I can make fire UNDER WATER. Wolfgang: doh! not me, I have big wings tho Firefly: I fear no rain. Ghazeb: (no need to lick paws either) Thasos: ((a magical fire should, in theory, burn no matter the weather)) Marik: ((No tent. But I sleep standing up anyway.)) Firefly: Yep, although you have to feed it mana for that. Beltarne: (creepy) Firefly: By the way, is the local area still Wild Mana? Ghazeb: i'm assuming to hide under a blanket, and/or stay very close to the fire Wolfgang: did we find a cave/overhang/some large trees for our site? Ghazeb: yeah, it's a good sight, isn't it? Ghazeb: site.. GM: Firefly: no, it changes randomly every few minutes. ** Thasos sits in his tent and pulls the mutton out of his backpack. ** Marik: So: hunting/snares/etc. Survival? Or is that being rolled offscreen? GM: Being rolled off-screen. Firefly: I've got a question over in Maptolls regarding sustaining Create Fire. ** Thasos looks thoughtfully at Firefly. ** GM: Slightly damp and slightly tired, bemused by fate, you set watches and sleep for the night. Marik: This might also be a good time for Beltarne to go about realigning peoples' omens. Thasos: ((Is my ritual time being counted, or will that be additional time in the morning?)) ** Firefly casts "Create Campfire". ** GM: Beltarne needs to do rituals for 1d6 => 5 = (5) hours; Thasos needs 1d6 => 6 = (6) Firefly: Create Fire (18) 3d6.skill(18,0) => 3,6,1 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 for 1 => 1 FP GM: No problems. GM: Beltarne, are you casting Watchdog? How big? Firefly: "Isn't it great? I can make it do tricks, too." Beltarne: Big enough to cover the whole campsite Ghazeb: "tricks? show me" Beltarne: 10 yard radius? ** Thasos leaves the mutton out for someone to smoke while he performs his ritual. ** GM: I just put the map up on MapTools. Beltarne: Watchdog (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Firefly: Loading. Firefly: Done! GM: Heh. It's funny to watch the radius change. GM: Okay, night time is a -7 darkness penalty if you're beyond the range of the reddish tinged area. GM: People with NV reduce that as normal. GM: Wait, back up. GM: It's -7 in the area you can't see. 0 in the reddish area. -3 outside of it. GM: Anyway. GM: It's the middle of the night. GM: Firefly is on watch. Firefly: Firefly has been periodically getting the fire to do tricks with Shape Fire. GM: Marik is sleeping against a tree. GM: Mana is 3d6 => 2,1,2 = (5) ** Wolfgang is wrapped in his wings doing his rock impression ** Firefly: What's that mean? Firefly: (( I'm trying to find the mana section on the Wiki. I read it recently. )) GM: You're currently in a High Mana area! Faeries regain 1 FP/5 minutes, resting or not. Mages recover 2 FP after casting a spell of 2 FP or more. Firefly: Woo! Firefly: Aha, foudn it. Beltarne: Should I make 6 Esoteric Medicine rolls before anything happens to see who is still cursed? ** Thasos completes his ritual, cleans up his materials, and does what he can to dry his meteor hammer. ** Thasos: ((Weapons aren't going to rust, right?)) GM: Nate: Yes! GM: Thasos: no! Beltarne: Esoteric Medicine (Holy) (14) 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Beltarne: For myself GM: Uhm... hang a second, Beltarne. ** Ghazeb is curled up next to a tree ** Beltarne: K GM: Those things take an hour each, and you spent 5 or 6 hours praying... you haven't had time. Beltarne: Ah Beltarne: Okay, I do myself tonight, everyone else in the morning? GM: Sure! Beltarne: Means I rack out at 2300? GM: Yep, you just went to sleep. GM: Firefly, roll Perception! Firefly: Per (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Firefly: I have Night Vision 1 as well! Narrator: There's a break in the clouds, and Firefly can clearly see the moon overhead. A shape crosses it, which she recognizes as a truly gargantuan eagle. It stoops down toward her from high above. She has time to shout a warning, waking the others up! GM: NO ONE MOVE. Ghazeb: oops Ghazeb: sorry GM: Hang on a second. whispering to Beltarne, You recognize the screech of a giant eagle as it stoops toward its prey! But you're not worried, because really, it's just a damned big eagle. whispering to Ted, You recognize the screech of a thunder eagle! They're a dangerous predator, but the big worry is they have sonic stones in their body. Hit them with a melee weapon, and you'll be blown across the room from the reaction! GM: Everyone but Firefly is on their knees, having just grabbed 1 weapon. And Marik, 'cause he sleeps standing up. Firefly was on watch. Wolfgang: can I have grabbed my shield instead? GM: Yes. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Ghazeb) GM: People can do stuff, starting with Thasos. Thasos: ((I am on my knees, weapon in hand, still in tent?)) GM: Yes. Thasos: ((I need an action to stand and an action to ready weapon? Or can I do both together?)) GM: You have readied the weapon. Standing is a step if you want to do something else, though nothing comes to mind. Thasos: ((what's the range?)) GM: 30 yds vertically, about 10 horizontally. GM: Doing anything? Thasos: ((Yes)) ** Thasos exits the tent and stands up, his meteor hammer in hand. He sees the threat and takes a stance near the fire in preparation. ** GM: 'kay. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Wolfgang) Ghazeb: If I want my shield, is that my whole turn to get it? Ghazeb: I can't also move? GM: You can grab your shield and stand, as a step and ready action. Ghazeb: Also, if I want to take a wait manuever, can I move first? Or step? Firefly: There's also some of the All Out versions on the wiki Ghazeb: The stand would keep me in the same hex then, right? GM: You can't move before a Wait. Standing keeps you in the same hex. Ghazeb: Can I step and turn before a Wait? GM: No. Ghazeb: Okay, grabbing the buckler and standing it is then Ghazeb: I can turn then, right? GM: Yes, as part of a step you can face any direction. Ghazeb: alright, there we have it then 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Wolfgang (on deck: 28 Giant Eagle) Wolfgang: stands, fast draws a hatchet and prepares to throw it if the eagle approaches within 5 yards GM: Fast-Draw? Wolfgang: fast draw 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Well, you stand and draw a hatchet. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Giant Eagle (on deck: 28 Marik) Giant Eagle: Move and attack to Telegraph a slam at Firefly! 3d6.skill(14,4-6) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Firefly: Dodge! Firefly: Dodge (10) 3d6.skill(10,+2) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Giant Eagle: Aerobatics to avoid the tent as it flies past her! 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 2,6,3 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 25 Beltarne) GM: Thasos can attempt an Armed Interdiction against the eagle as it leaves Firefly's hex. Marik: AoD (Dodge) and move behind a tree. "Firefly, get under cover! The rest of you, leave it alone - it'll probably lose interest if there isn't someone obviously food-sized!" GM: 'kay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Firefly) Beltarne: Stand and exit the tent. "DId I hear a giant eagle cry?" Beltarne: ### Firefly: "Don't hurt it, it's just hungry!" GM: A screeching eagle whips over your head, answering your question. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Firefly (on deck: 28 Thasos) Firefly: All Out Dodge, and head straight for Marik, to hide behind/under/around him. GM: Fix your facing? GM: But otherwise okay. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Ghazeb) Wolfgang: "They also blow up when killed so be careful" Firefly: "No, they DON'T. And don't KILL it! Firefly: " Thasos: ((Hmmm... doesn't look like I can do anything useful atm)) ** Thasos whirls his meteor hammer in a tight vertical circle close to his side, and waits. ** GM: What Reach are you at? Thasos: ((One)) GM: Great. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Wolfgang) ** Ghazeb ponders doing something a little crazy ** Ghazeb: I'm waiting for it to get within range Ghazeb: If it does, I want to try to jump on it's back Ghazeb: That would include dropping that buckler I just picked up Ghazeb: Am I making a mistake? GM: It's only man-sized. Firefly: I think you'd flatten an eagle. They're sort of hollow boned :D Ghazeb: hmm Firefly: So Firefly would be crushed (figuratively) Marik: Grabbing it could be pretty effective, really. Ghazeb: man sized Ghazeb: I'm probably somewhat likely to be hit by Thasos or someone else though, no? GM: I... can't really answer that. Depends on their behavior, and I can't predict that. Ghazeb: Anyways, no one shouted to me that I'm being terrible stupid so that's what I'm doing GM: Okay. Thasos: ((You should be safe on my sides, but don't get right in front or behind me)) GM: Someone look up Wait, tell me his range. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Wolfgang (on deck: 28 Giant Eagle) Wolfgang: does it look like it's fleeing or coming around for another pass? GM: Coming round. Wolfgang: "it's not leaving, time to encourage it some" Wolfgang: throw the hatchet at it Wolfgang: throw 3d6.skill(16,-1-3) => 4,6,1 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 GM: SM0, there's a -2 cover penalty for Berkun's tent, don't miss or you may hit Merkun... Ghazeb: Berkun? GM: Doh, Beltarne. GM: Brain fart. My notes for this game are terrible 'cause of it. GM: Anyway. Wolfgang: it's not over the tent? GM: Hmm, good point. You hit! Wolfgang: damage or does it defend? GM: You're clearly behind it. Wolfgang: 2d6+6 => 4,2,6 = (12) cutting damage GM: Boy, that DR1 is REALLY going to help in this situation. Marik: ((Wait may be turned into an attack, feint, all-out attack, or ready maneuver. You must specify exactly what your action will be when you take the Wait maneuver, and what will trigger it. For instance, "I'll make an All-Out Attack (Determined) with my sword on the first orc to move toward me." Movement: None until your Wait is triggered. At that point, you may move as allowed by the maneuver you specified.) Marik: ((There are other rules on wait and ranged attacks, which are handled by covering fire on B390)) Narrator: Firefly dives for the cover of the trees as the Eagle rips past her. Wolfgang pivots smoothly and releases his hatchet. The blade flips end over end, then nearly bisects the retreating eagle's tail. Narrator: The eagle spins a bit and crashes to the ground, not moving. GM: That was a lot of work for not much pay-off. ** Wolfgang goes to get his hatchet ** Firefly: We'll be attacked again later I'm sure. ** Marik glares at the gargoyle. "You didn't have to do that." ** Beltarne: "Well, there goes 'DOn't hurt it'" Firefly: "Noes! Oh, the poor stupid birdie." Wolfgang: "it was coming around for another pass, you'd rather it eat firefly?" ** Firefly rushes over to the poor stupid birdie. Is it fixable? ** Firefly: "I was hidden!" GM: Uhm. Marik: "She was well behind cover. It wasn't a threat to us." ** Beltarne walks up to Firefly's side ** GM: You might be able to fix it. With Major Healing spells and lots of potions. ** Beltarne kneels ** Beltarne: Major Helaing Firefly: "Um. I can fix it! Sort of. Beltarne, you can fix it!" GM: Okay, roll it. Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: 4 FP Beltarne: 8 HP ** Marik gets close and examines the unconscious bird, since it was definitely acting a bit oddly. Does it look particularly starved? ** ** Ghazeb scratches head while thinking that good food is going to waste ** Wolfgang: "guess Odd Otto was wrong about the exploding thunder eagles" GM: It goes back to being conscious, majorly wounded, but flyable. It snaps at you and starts trying to hop away, flapping its wings furiously. GM: Yes, definitely hungry. ** Thasos stops whirling his weapon and wraps it around himself as he looks curiously on. ** Beltarne: "Can someone calm it enough for me to finish?" Beltarne: "Give it some of that damn mutton" ** Marik heads over to the packs and grabs a chunk of mutton, then approaches the bird with it. ** ** Beltarne looks briefly panicked at heis blaspheme ** ** Firefly backs off and hides behind Thasos, peaking out over his shoulder. ** Firefly: *peeking Beltarne: Let me know if I can get close enough to do minor healing as well, Mark GM: Marik, animal handling roll at +2. Marik: Animal Handling (Default): 3d6.skill(11,-5+2) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Marik: Luck! Marik: Animal Handling (Default): 3d6.skill(11,-5+2) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (8) or less Failure! by 2 Marik: Animal Handling (Default): 3d6.skill(11,-5+2) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (8) or less Success! by 0 Marik: Muha! Firefly: Woo! Beltarne: nice GM: The eagle jumps on the mutton long enough for Beltarne to heal it some more. Beltarne: Minor Healing (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: 4 more FP=4 HP GM: It grabs the mutton, eats it for a bit, then flies off. ** Thasos frowns. ** GM: Unless y'all are doing anything else with it? Firefly: "Hurray!" Beltarne: Not I GM: It isn't particularly friendly, but Marik can calm it briefly. Marik: I didn't think to treat the mutton with a healing potion before I fed it, so no! >.> Firefly: I can heal it some more if needed? GM: Not really going to worry about it. Firefly: I totally need to make a leprechaun druid and use the Mount spell to ride around on a giant eagle. ** Wolfgang cleans his hatchet and mumbles something about wanna be druids ** Narrator: The excitement over, the delvers return to their bedrolls and go to sleep. Narrator: The next morning... more excitement!